Invasion of the PC Guys
Invasion of the PC Guys, commonly referred to as Invasion, is a currently unfinished mini-series, with the first part released on 22nd of December, 2016, and the second part currently being written. The series takes place early in the timeline between the Winnie Thomas Thing and the PC Guy3531 PowerPoint Videos. It depicts the PC Guys fleeing the climate change taking place on their home planet, and conquering the Mac Guy Empire. The second part is planned to be released after The Adventure to Annihilate The PC And Linux Empires For Good, with a current deadline of December 2019, although the adventure is unlikely to have been released by then. They are some of the most important episodes on the timeline due to the rule of the PC Guys over MAC C being a major factor in every episode after it on the timeline except The Most Powerful PC in the Universe. Plot so far The first part starts with Mac Guy3135 arriving back at the Mac Guy Empire after his vacation on Earth where The Adventure to Destroy PC Guy3531 takes place. About 3 minutes in, the video cuts to PC C. In The PC C Castle a meeting between Crown PC Guy and a Baron PC Guy, where they discuss the rising levels of methane in the atmosphere of PC C. The meeting however prematurely ends when Crown PC Guy dies from overexposure to methane. The other PC Guy calls for help, and two other Baron PC Guys arrive, as well as PC Plum. PC Plum arrests the corpse of Crown PC Guy, and when one of the other PC Guys says that now is not the time for arresting, PC Plum arrests the PC Guy's mouth. He then arrests the scene, ending it. The adventure then cuts to the 8 clones of PC Guy3531 arriving back on PC C after The Adventure to Destroy PC Guy3531, and they decide to inform Crown PC Guy, of whose death they are unaware of, that Earth is not a suitable planet for colonization. They then encounter PC Guy32, a Knight PC Guy, who informs them that Crown PC Guy is dead. When they inquire about the second in command, they are informed that he died very recently. The adventure then cuts to some PC Guys discussing how to replace Crown PC Guy, but are interrupted by the aforementioned 8 clones, who inform them that Earth is an unsuitable planet for colonisation. After the PC Guys express their annoyance, one of the clones decide to take over asking 6 other clones to research methane to allow him to construct a methane extractor. After the clones leave it is revealed the death toll of just that day of methane exposure was 128 PC Guys, signifying the dire need for the aforementioned extractor. Some time later, in the tower that connects to the western portion of the town walls, the clone reveals that he has completed a machine that can extract methane. He also demonstrates his other invention, The Copy and Paste Machines, that can be used to clone the PC Guys and form massive empires. He demands the six PC Guys to carry the extractor down the stairs and PC Guy3531 to carry the cloning machines. He leaves to gather everyone outside this tower. Future Plot * King Pc guy announces the machines. * King pc guy is crowned king of Mac c. * King pc guy uses growth potions as shown in the wiki page. * King pc guy restructures the empire, adding the hatred of guy types. * Thomas and Pooh obliterate the methane extractor. * The planet is non inhabitable. * Many pc guys go to Mac c somehow. * They decide to eliminate the Mac guy Empire to avoid chsueyompetutchin. * They battle the Mac guys. * The pc guys defeat the Mac guy empire. * The pc guys burn houses crops castle and gatehouse. * The pc guys slight the castle and kill many Mac guys of specific types. * The pc guys kill Mac guys family and exile him to earth. * Mac guy3135 finds Mac guys mansion. * The pc guys build a castle. Category:Adventures Category:Groups of adventures